Computers are becoming a significant source of entertainment and the desire to integrate the Internet and the television is growing. In particular, people who are continually turning to websites as a source of entertainment also want to watch that streamed content on their television, for example when a general purpose computer is not available or would be inconvenient to use.
The difficulty associated with providing website content via a television is that traditional televisions are not usually equipped to retrieve and render all of the html code provided by web servers. In other words, televisions are not natively adapted to understand html code nor are they natively adapted to display the web content in its intended format.
Similarly, current web browsing applications are specifically designed for use with computers and other processing devices. Currently available web browsing applications are not designed for use with televisions and other display devices that have limited processing capabilities and/or a relatively simple user input device.